


Coincidence at the Zoo

by TangentiallyHal



Category: Being Human, Being Human (UK)
Genre: Armadillo, Budgies, Coincidence, Gen, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TangentiallyHal/pseuds/TangentiallyHal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Alex went to the Zoo with her family. She didn't know, but a funny coincidence happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidence at the Zoo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic story and it's written in not my mother tongue, so any comments for improvement are really welcomed.

"Look, dad! Please. Let's go to see them, pleeease." she said pointing at the signal.

"Alex, stop. We have to find your brother, he got lost. Again."

"But mum can go and look for him." she protested. It wasn't fair. Ryan always was ruining her fun.

"No, she is resting at the bar. Now come on and give me your hand, little lady. You are not going to get lost too." he commanded. "He must be looking at the toucan." he muttered to himself. God, this kids will drive him insane. And another one on his way...

Alex gave her hand reluctantly, "I am not a lady" she frowned, and looked back at the sign with a sigh, letting her dad dragged her.

 

As they entered in the birds room looking for her brother, they passed close to two men.

"Come on. Let's go outside for some fresh air. We are tempting out luck here. Those budgies there..."

"Once. That only happened once, Leo." He snapped at him, but he leaded towards the exit.

Such weird men, she thought looking at the old man. As she turned around, she saw her little brother standing in front of the toucan and run towards him. "Hey Alex. Look at his beak. " as she got next to him, she smacked his arm lightly "You idiot. I couldn't see the armadillo because of you." "Ow, sorry." he said, turning around to look at the animal. "But isn't it cool?" "Yeah, Ryan. It's cool." she said looking absentmindedly at it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short and plotless, but I have many stories in my head yet to come. I've never wrote before so this is where I start.
> 
> What do you think? Please, leave a comment.


End file.
